


The Western Hills

by rekishi



Category: Merlin (BBC), Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekishi/pseuds/rekishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all had begun when they had failed to rescue Lady Marian. - An alternative ending to the movie and a continuation of Will's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Western Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suaine/gifts).



> This is a treat! :D

When Will looked back on the time since the Sheriff had tortured him half to death, he still didn't quite know how he had gotten from there to leaving the home he had never known, yet always known, for an unknown destination. It all had begun when they had failed to rescue Lady Marian.

~*~

He was sitting somewhat outside the new campsite, probably looking as glum as he felt. Not only had they not managed to save Lady Marian, but ever since Nottingham had accused him of being a turncoat and had him have strapped to the block, things had been happening. He had managed to catch Robin's eye from the distance; his brother had been at his designated position on the battlements, and Will had known that he was probably doomed to die the next instant, but at least both of them would know the truth. They would have made their peace.

"I have more reason to hate you than anyone," Will had said to Robin upon his own return from the torturer's dungeon, belly almost ripped open and hardly strong enough to stand. And the other man, his brother, had done what Will never would have imagined - he had accepted the truth after his initial denial; more than that, he had started to care for Will almost instantly. And Will had realized that he had been unfair for a good part of his life. Robin had been a mere twelve years old when his father had sent Will's mother away pregnant; how much blame could be placed on a boy who was clearly unhappy and still devastated over his own mother's death?

But when his eye had caught his brother's, something weird had happened. His mind's eye had shown him something different; Robin but not Robin. Instead, his brother had been a younger man, straw blond and, rather than standing on the battlements, he had planted himself between Will and the deathsman, arms outstretched and back rigid.

No more and it had been gone as quickly as it had come but the scene was nevertheless etched into his memory now. There had not been much time to contemplate for they all had to save each other then. They had all managed to escape, with the exception of Lady Marian. Will couldn't help but think that was mostly his fault, if the Sheriff hadn't found him out then...

The visions had come again after that. Not often; random images. Horses, Robin as the same young man, swords, blood.

Robin, bless his heart, thought his brother was in a sour mood because of their failed mission and had come to him several times. Now, once more, he was sitting down heavily, a sprained ankle making itself known not often but often enough for inconvenience; but he had taken to letting his guard down around Will at least. That alone was something he appreciated immensely. But he couldn't burden his brother further with admitting that he was going crazy, at least not until they had Lady Marian back.

Therefore all he said was, "I'm sorry, Robin."

But Robin only shook his head, leaned back on his hands and looked out over the countryside. They had chosen a vantage point for the new camp, they would know when anyone was coming from miles off. It was a good spot to heal and make new plans. "Don't worry, Will. Things like this happen in war, you retreat and regroup. And do not be mistaken, this is as much a war as what Richard was trying to fight in the Holy Land. I told you all that before."

Yes he had. While trying to rally them all. "But Marian-"

"Knows how to take care of herself. Do believe me, she always has. She bested all of us before her mother reigned her in, or tried to. Marian always sneaked out behind the backs of her nurses. And we did postpone that wedding by... disabling the good bishop for the moment." Which was nicely put, considering they had kidnapped the Bishop of Hereford, who was currently being tended to by Friar Tuck. Robin was still lost in memories it seemed, for his gaze had turned inward. "Marian would have gone off with Peter and me, mostly for Peter's sake, if they would have let her. But I suppose it's for the best we don't take women to war. You've seen it in practice, they do prove... distracting." He turned a dazzling grin on Will.

"I thought we don't take women to war because of Eleanor."

The grin turned into a scowl and his brother looked around in suspicion. "No degrading comments about the King's mother, she has her ears everywhere!" he warned and sighed. "Our good Friar has wheedled our guest with wine and mead enough to loosen his tongue. It seems we have about one more month to figure out what to do and do it."

"How's that?"

"It appears the Sheriff is set upon getting Marian with child right away, to strengthen the claim to the crown. The Bishop said now that he had missed his chance he needs to wait. However those two knew... you know... is beyond me but that's not the point."

"The witch," Will whispered.

Robin conceded, "Possible."

Silence then, for an unmeasurable amount of time. Another vision, Will and Robin's alter ego both sitting on horses, looking out over a large field of ruins that looked familiar but weren't. There were lines on the formerly young man's face and age spots on Will's own hands. A gloating laugh ringing in his ears from somewhere close by, far away.

"Will?" Robin suddenly said and the vision vanished. "It is good you found me."

And Will, as much as he might, could later not recall how it had started or who had started it. Maybe there had not been a start to it but it had been a gradual progression. Robin, despite his brave front, was upset over the situation, not simply over the fact that Marian was still in Nottingham's hands, because the other part of their mission, the rescue of their comrades, had worked. There was also the original raid that had seen them all captured in the first place; in Robin's mind that shouldn't have happened. He was still scolding himself about his lack of vigilance.

Over the next while they were just two men, seeking comfort with one another. There as more than just their bodies, something else was happening as well; Will could feel it all, his own hurt over their father repudiating his mother, his own scorn and contempt for the boy who had been the cause for all this grief, his mother slowly wasting away and his eventual flight into the forest; but also Robin, pouring his frustration at his inability out between them through his hands and mouth, the need for reassurances seated deep in both of them, shared without the necessity for words but with touch and looks and quickening of breath.

Will knew that it was morally wrong and yet he knew it was right. His every instinct screamed at him that it was right and this was the way it had always been. It was disorienting and maddening because the truth remained just out of reach.

It was a long time before they separated and went their own ways, only regarded disapprovingly by Azeem from a distance, who clearly had realized what was going on, but didn't see himself in a position to comment. There was no awkwardness in their parting though it was all in silence. Robin smiled slightly as he trailed back to the others, a little secret smile that gave Will pangs of nostalgia and he didn't know why.

It took them two weeks to regroup, as Robin called it, and come up with a new plan of attack. Will wasn't convinced. This new plan contained even more risks than the old one had, more reliant on chance. Part of the trouble was that his brother didn't seem to care if he personally made it back or not, all he wanted was to save the Lady Marian, even at the expense of his own life.

Little did he know that Will wouldn't let him.

Neither would Azeem, for all his talk of waiting for the right moment he would never truly hesitate to repay his debt even twice over, but that was a much different story. Azeem wasn't the man's little brother. Robin was of noble birth, he would be needed once Nottingham was disposed of to get the country running again and a joining of the families of Locksley and Dubois by marriage could only be of advantage. Meanwhile Will was nothing more than a bastard who didn't generate much regard.

Except now he could potentially be an embarrassment for Robin, since his mind seemed to be going a little more every day. There had been more visions, but Robin's alter ego didn't bother him any longer, he was an almost comforting presence by now. But Will had known he truly was becoming insane when one night, when he had lain awake, a red-scaled dragon had appeared before him, talking. He didn't remember what it had said, but it was enough for him to be certain he was doomed to turn into a gibbering idiot any moment. No, he would sooner save Robin's life by giving up his own before reverting to that.

"I wish Richard was here," Robin sighed presently as they all were going over the plan one last time to cover all the crucial points. The Bishop of Hereford would remain in their custody, until such a time that he could be tried. He was lucky, at least he wasn't being tortured, but fed as well as all of them with enough water and even wine and mead as much as could be provided.

"Where is your King presently?" Azeem smudged one brown thumb over a piece of parchment and scowled.

Will's brother only shook his head. "Last I know he was in, or rather near, Austria, ah, guesting with one of the courts there. He must have left the Holy Land by a different route than ours." He frowned as well. "So where do we go from here?"

It had turned out somewhat differently in the end. Neither Azeem nor Will had gotten the chance to repay debts or act out their plans. A commotion from the one open side of their encampment on the day of their planned secret assault, for it was market day at the castle, had brought them all up and about within mere second and then Marian had flung herself at Robin. A man of rigid stature and with a self-satisfied look on his face had observed this for a minute until his booming voice had sounded, in good natured tones. "Is this how you treat your King?"

Whispers among the men and women had run high and then everyone had knelt down, including Robin, but not Marian or Azeem. Azeem probably regarded a foreign King as not worthy enough to pay kneeling respect to, considering this man had invaded his homeland. But Robin said quietly, "Your majesty," and maybe all should have been resolved with that.

Somehow though, Will couldn't shake the feeling of having been cheated.

And there was that laugh again, in his mind, the malicious mirth of one who has reached their goal.

It did take a while then, before the whole story finally transpired down to Will; mostly due to the fact that he had refused Robin, when his brother had asked him to be present when he talked to King Richard. There certainly were a lot of things the King would understand, widely traveled as he was, but the presence of a man born out of wedlock to a noble was probably one of those which were not deemed acceptable. Robin assured him, before and after, that it would never be a problem because Will was family, Robin's brother, and the circumstances of his birth didn't make that any less true. Truth also was, though, that Will didn't want to risk having one of those visions in the presence of the King and anyway, he had been raised simple, what would he have to say to a King?

It turned out Richard had single-handedly rescued Marian from Nottingham's clutches. Which, Robin confessed, obviously hadn't been too hard since Nottingham was a coward deep down in his guts and wouldn't dare going against his sovereign. He could expect mercy if he gave her up out of own free will; if Richard would have had to take her from his hands by force, he would have faced immediate death. The mystery was how the King had known at all that Marian was in danger, for none of the missives should have reached him, or so everyone had assumed. But no one had counted on the King's mother Queen Eleanor having her own regiment of spies in the noble castles of the area.

King Richard restored Robin to his standing and his lands and greatly approved of the union between the houses Dubois and Locksley, which was conducted only days later under the falling leaves of Sherwood Forest under the approving glances of King Richard and his mother. Will had never known that Friars were allowed to perform marriage ceremonies but didn't dare argue, for he felt Queen Eleanor's intimidating regard resting on him.

~*~

For the most part, even looking back on the events didn't solve the mystery of his departure for Will. Months had passed and the visions were still present, albeit less frequent and much shorter. He only ever got glimpses at events, rather than coherent images. It was like he had learned to live with them. However, he did feel a strong pull westwards that he could not explain. Maybe it was the dragon, for whenever Will see that formidable beast it would only whisper "Come!" and chuckle.

Robin had been traveling back and forth between the royal court in London, some place on the continent where the King was besieging a castle and Nottinghamshire. He had asked Will along a few times to familiarize him with proceedings, even though Will had to agree with Marian, deep down in his heart, Robin still was the bully he had been as a child, although maybe not as spoiled.

From where Robin had got the notion that Will would be good at the London court, Will would likely never find out. But when his brother had asked him to be his eyes and ears there for a year until things were properly settled all around, he had not had much reason to deny the request. Besides, it would give him the opportunity for a detour to the west of the country, to investigate the pull on his mind that was getting more and more compelling with every new vision of Robin's alter ego.

Will would go there and find, maybe not his destiny, but a way to eliminate the distance that still existed between himself and his brother, even though Robin would never admit to it in the first place. There was a part of their souls that still lay hidden in a crevice of memory that neither of them had reached yet. In the western hills, there would be an answer.

 

-Fin-


End file.
